The present invention relates generally to the creation and sharing of dynamic digital content in social media for networking purposes but is also useful for industrial and medical application uses also. Real-time social media tools have afforded users the opportunity to actively interact and share information about their activities and their lives. Embodiments of the invention provide new digital multimedia content for individuals and organizations to communicate and tell and share their stories through mobile, tablet and desktop devices over public or private networks.